Wintertime Loss
by CVluvFoxy
Summary: Dawn hasn't been able to go out much since she has fell ill. She gets Trent to go on a stroll with her, albeit reluctantly. But things take a turn for the worst. (Better than it sounds) Dawn/Trent Warning: extreme feels


**Ok, so this is based off a song… It's called 'Proof of Life' by Kagamine Rin. After reading the lyrics, I thought of Dawn for some reason. It's really sad, so beware. Also some constructive criticism would be nice and helpful. Thanks.**

**Warning: Extreme feels. ;-;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. If I did then a lot of things would have been different. I also don't own the song this is based on.**

_Dawn's P.O.V._

As soon as we step outside the cold from the winter chills my small frame. I feel your arm wrap around me to help keep me steady. I'm grateful for that.

Every day since I first fell ill, I have been getting weaker and weaker. My life is withering away, but I try to stay strong for your sake. I sense in your aura that you are losing hope. I don't want you to think like that. I want you to have happy thoughts. Why don't you think of the days where we would sit out on our porch, and you would sing songs to me. After a while I would start to sing along with you. Those were my favorite days. You always did love music. It was because of your grandfather. Things were nice before I grew ill, and started getting weaker.

I'm starting to grow impatient for spring. The weather won't be as rough on me. Unlike the harsh snows and freezing cold, spring's weather is beautiful. All the beautiful animals start to come out more, and the flowers start to bloom. It's a beautiful feeling. Though, I doubt I will make it to see another spring. I'm barely able to walk on my own. And my breathing is becoming heavier and harder to do with each second. I doubt I'll even make it past our stroll. I'm trying to remain strong for you. I wish I could breathe easier. I wish we could sing a song together.

But, I don't want the song to be a sad one. In fact, I feel like singing a gentle song. One that is filled with happiness. Please, I'm begging. It's my only wish. I want to laugh with you again, like the days before all this all happened.

My breathing is getting heavier, and it's getting harder to walk. I trip over my own feet and fall. You call my name. Your voice is full of panic and worry. What's there to be worried about? This is what happens to every living thing. There is no need for worrying.

You seem so worried. Please stop. You're making me worried. Worried about you. You know, it's strange. I've had this feeling whenever I'm around you. I feel our hearts are… connected to each other. I've felt this for a long time, and I've been trying to figure out what this feeling is. And, I think I know now. I feel it whenever I'm simply around you. It makes me happy when you're happy. I feel sad when you are sad. Really, it's hard to explain, but I know that it's love. I love you. And I know you love me too.

I'm starting to lose my hearing. I feel scared and lonely, despite you being right next to me. I'm in a lot of pain. You embrace your warm hands around me. Even though I can't hear you anymore, I know you're telling me that you love me, and that I need to try and fight to stay. I'm sorry Trent, but I can't. I'm not strong enough. I've been fighting for too long. It's taken all of my strength away. You were right to not want to go on this stroll, but I haven't been outside for a while, and I missed it. I practically did this to myself.

Your aura is completely muddy green now. You are blaming yourself for this. But, it isn't your fault. You aren't the one who made me ill. It happened on its own.

My breathing is starting to get weaker and weaker. The end for me is coming closer and closer. Are you crying? I have completely lost my hearing. But, I can feel the tears that are falling. Trent we were supposed to sing a gentle song, not a sad one. It's my final wish. Maybe I should just sing. I can dedicate this song to you. You have done so much for me. It takes all the strength I have left, but I begin to softly sing. To be honest, I don't know what I am singing, but it doesn't matter. It's soothing to me. I'm starting to fade away. My life is coming to an end. I'm sorry Trent, but I can't hold on any longer. Before I take my last breath, I want to tell you one last thing…

"Thank you…"

_No one's P.O.V._

Dawn finally took her last breath.

"D-Dawn! No!" yelled Trent. "Please don't go!"

He held her lifeless body close to him. He had tears streaming down his face. The girl that he was completely in love with was now gone. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. They were supposed to stay together for a long time. They were supposed to get married, have children, and live in their log cabin until they both grew old. They were supposed to sing songs together. But now, they are just broken dreams. He didn't have anyone anymore. It was always just him and Dawn, but now, it's just him. He is now alone, with no one else.

'_It would be good if I can leave something behind that says I have lived… a proof of my life.'_

That proof is and always will be Trent.

**OH MY GOSH! I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON! Why did I have to do that to Dawn and Trent? ;-; I can't believe I did that… The feels are too much! I am sorry. Dawn was too innocent to die! TnT And then there was Trent who was all sad. Why did I do this! Well, I hope I didn't break anyone's heart too much. Bye I guess. ~CV**


End file.
